I love you a broppy story
by mariahdoby13
Summary: Heres my Broppy story Branch and Poppy together at last they found out that Creek return and trying to apologize what he done but they don't believe him! But a mysterious purple troll arrive changes Creek’s life, But a wrong turn terriozing the trolls but new friends coming around to help them will Poppy and Branch helped their friends? Or chef returns!
1. chapter 1

**Hello again sorry I have losts of ideas here's my story of broppy fanfic here it is. Please enjoy my first broppy story. Please?**

It's been after The trolls and Bergens made peace together!

Now Chef and Creek are gone forever, now Poppy and Branch are together, he got his true colors back. And confessed Poppy he loved her.

Poppy was ready to go to bed in her pink soft room.

Soft fuzzy carpet, pink lamp and beautiful pink canopy bed so soft she could lie down on it.

She had brushed her soft dark pink hair and had on a dark blue night gown, going to on her bed.

she looked at her photos.

 **Poppy's POV**

I'm glad everything is over, glad that Bergens and all of us get along and now I'm queen of the trolls, I looked at my photo albums. Me and my friends. Cooper, DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Satin and Chenille.

Second on with heart shape frame was Creek...Of course...

Ugh...

After what he said.

Flashback

Creek:Sorry...Poppy I'm selling you out...

Flashback ends

I puke at this he sold us out with a Bergen lady eating us...I'm glad he's gone! Gone for good!

And Chef is gone too!!!! And Branch after all he sings a song.

Flashback

Branch:"I see your true colors shining through I see you're true colors and that's why I love you..."

Flashback ends.

I sighed at this smiling after he said. I'm glad I'm with him. He's very sweet and nice, after all I thought he was mean and grumpy who hated singing and dancing although he was grey, I know he had a big heart. I felt bad that he missed his grandma. I know I support him.

(Next day)

 **Branch's POV**

I was busy helping the trolls construct a troll tree along with the Bergens, they are a big help about new stuff and everything.

I pulled out a megaphone and yelled one of them to watch out.

"Hey watch out for that construction! Hey watch out for that tree branch!" I shouted as one of the Bergens knocked one of them in the face with a tree branch.

I facepalmed to see that.

"Get him to the nurses office!"

I shouted on the megaphone.

Poppy went up to me and turn and smiled.

"Hey Branch!" Poppy greeted.

"Hey Pops," I greeted back.

"There's something I want to tell you." Poppy said. As I said.

"What is it."

"There's a party I want to invite you and all of my friends! So can I invite you...?" She asked me as I smiled.

"Alright, if I makes you happy?"

Poppy smiled with a squeal as she hugged me tighter as I hugged her tight.

Suddenly, Chad and Tod went up to Poppy and Branch.

"Queen Poppy,"

"Hey Chad and Tod what's up?" Poppy asked.

"King Gristle and Bridget want to bring you something important to you there's something they found in the woods."

"Uh Okay me and Branch come."

Poppy grasp my hands I blushed walking.

(At Bergen town)

 **Poppy's POV**

Me and Branch arrive to the castle in Bergen town.

We arrive I'm glad to see my best friend Bridget and her boyfriend King Gristle Jr.

"Poppy!" Bridget greeted to hug me.

"Bridget!" I hugged her tightly back tightly.

King Gristle Jr. came up to them.

"There you something we trying to tell that we found someone who came in the forest Chad and Tod found he's in the dungeon."

I felt confused Who's he?

As he and Branch came to the dungeon.

It was so dark as they showed who's in the dungeon I gasped and I cling onto Branch.

"N-No...It can't be!"

I said in fear who was in the cage was...

"Hello mate."

 **Dun Dun Dun!!!! Here it is!!! I'll update more of it!**

 **Thank you for liking my story I'll update more of it!**

 **Sorry I had to update my story girls like you and other fanfics. Thank you sorry this chapter is short sorry about that I hope you like it?**


	2. He returned

**Hello everyone story I wasn't here because I'm sad today because I didn't get any review from my stories that why I got other oneshot reviews (previously on Trolls!)**

" _N-No...it cant be...?!_ "

 _"Hello mate..."_

 **Normal POV**

Poppy backed up clinging in to Branch, who recognized the same person in the dungeon was Creek!

"Hello Poppy, I see you look different with. The headband." He said nicely.

Poppy still hugging Branch.

"Creek..." Branch growls.

Creek was in a dungeon, his pants was covered in dirt, and mud he was in chains he's in it not getting out of it.

"Hello Branch I see you been changed..."

Branch still angry with him.

Poppy still clinging wanted to cry after what she saw first she sees Creek, he spread positivity cheering her up but he sold the trolls out trying to save himself from being eaten from Chef.

"Let's go Poppy," Branch takes her away from the dungeon where Creek was put by the Bergens.

Poppy was still in bed sadden and confuse why Creek come back? After what he did?! She use to have a crush on him, he betrayed us by selling everyone out?!

"Why did he come back?! He betrayed us! Because he's a coward!" Poppy thought buried deeper in her blankets.

She is too sad and astonish to get up after she saw.

Suddenly she hears a door knocking. She gets out of her bed and answers it to reveal

Was Branch.

"Oh, hey Branch." Poppy greeted.

"Hey, Pops just checking if you're okay? You okay?" He asked in worry.

"I'm okay, I'm worried that Creek keeps betraying us?!!! And—"

"Hey it's okay Poppy, Gristle and Bridget took care of it he's in bars to be interrogated." Branch said as Poppy was calmed down.

"Okay, okay sorry."

"No need to apologize." Branch said smiling softly.

Poppy then smiled back softly.

"There's my queen smiling."

"Branch!"

Branch chuckled.

"Come on, let me go take you to get ice cream that cheer you up?"

Poppy nodded then smiling softly as they go out.

Time skip.

 **Branch's POV**

I let Poppy sleep in the bunker cause she was afraid that Creek might escape or take her.

So I let her sleep in my bed. To comfort her.

"Are you comfortable?..." I ask

She then nodded smiling and worried.

"Yes..." She said started to worry a little more.

I then sighed as I cub her face looking at her pretty pink eyes to my sky blue eyes, offering her a gentle smile.

"Hey it's gonna be okay, nothing not going to happened."

"I know I'm worried what if Creek comes back and then hurts you or me?!! And—"

I cut her off by calming her down.

"Hey, Hey, Hey...Shh...Shh... it's okay I'm here for you Poppy. Creeks in bars nothing won't ever happened to anyone and you. I promise, if Creek tries to harm he'll have to go through me."

I cracked my knuckles like I wanted to punch Creep in the face as Poppy smiled hugging me tighter not letting go she got me. I promise if something happens all protect her.

"Thank you Branch." Poppy said she hugged me one more time.

As I returned her a hug to calm her down one more time.

I rocked her gently singing a song that my grandma use to sing me when I was little.

Poppy then yawned softly as she lays on the bed comfortable stroking her hair gently.

"Good night pops." I kissed her forehead gently as I turn off the lamb.

As I close my eyes going to bed to bed peacefully.

 **Here it is everyone I hope you like it?**

 **Sorry I am depressed today because I didn't get any reviews from my story demon and me and my others crossovers ;-;**

 **I hope you like the broppy one cause I'll update more of it ;-;**


	3. Interragation and flashback

**Hello again, today I wrote my broppy story. I'm sorry I was not feeling today and sad today that my friends from Wattpad are offline or depressed. Today I hope you like this chapter?**

Next Day, Creek was being interrogated by a couple of trolls.

Creek was in chains on his wrists, ankles, and his neck.

Branch and the others came in.

 **Branch's POV**

I was angry at first with Creek who betrayed the trolls cause he wanted to be free.

I was very angry that I wanted to hit him or punch him! I just inhaled and exhale a little bit not to loose my temper a bit, cause it will make it worst.

I came in with an angry glare at him.

Creek was still with a blank face still calm and peaceful. In his chains.

I'm ready to talk to him and asking question why he returned. What planned is gonna do?! Kidnapped Poppy and forcing her to marrying her?! Better not?!

Peppy was waiting for him.

"Hello, your majesty." I greeted him.

"Branch," He greeted back with a smile.

"Is Creek in chains?.."

"Yes all tight so he won't escape."

I smiled to hear as I went in the interrogation room.

"Branch...Nice to see you again."

I looked at him angry, that I don't trust him at all.

"Nice to see you again..." I greeted back try not to get angry with him.

"Why did you came here?! To kidnap to trick us?!" I said in a anger tone.

"W-What?..."

"Don't play innocent! I know you're gonna do something?!"

"W-What do you mean mate?"

I started to loose my temper soon.

"Don't you get it?! You betrayed us by selling us out with a Bergen name Chef!"

Creek then felt guilty that he remembers what he did was trying to save himself from Chef.

"I know what I did...I—"

I cut him off cause I'm mad and so furious about that happened that faithful day. He picked on me when I was five since I was grey, and lost my happiness since Grandma was taken by a Bergen.

"You picked on me! Since I was five!" I snapped that I banged the table in rage.

Creek backed up scared like he was jumped scared.

"Look Branch it's all in the past please listen I know what I did a long time ago and—"

"Do I look like I forgive you I'm not!"

"Please...—"

"After what you did?! You picked on me?! Remember?!"

( **Flashback** )

( **Normal POV** ).

 _Branch was 5 and grey and Creek was five picked on him._

 _"Look at him he's not colorful!" Creek pushes Branch on the ground while he was holding his sticks._

 _"No wonder your a stupid non color troll that your grandma died?! Haha!" Creek insulted him._

 _Branch was in tears and in rage after what Creek said he punched Creek in the face causing his nose to bleed._

 _"Y-You hit me!"_

 _Branch grabbed his stick ran away going to his bunker and threw his sticks and go to his bed and sobbed loudly._

 _Looking at the picture of his grandma._

 _"I'm sorry grandma...They're right I couldn't sing anymore..."_

 _He sobbed in his bed and cried._

( **Flashback ends).**

( **Branch's POV).**

I never been so angry with that guy. He picked on me bringing up my grandma's death, and sell us out with a Bergen! Ugh!

"Look Branch, I'm sorry for picking on you for a long time ago, I know I done something that I couldn't forgive myself, I'm sorry Branch."

I'm not gonna to forgive after what he did.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't forgive you I'm not!" I snapped.

Creek felt guilty.

"B-But Branch I—"

"Goodbye!" I snapped walked out of the interrogation room.

I don't look back at Creek and I slammed the door. King Peppy, and all the trolls notice that I was angry.

"Uh...Branch?..." Guy Diamond asked me and I looked at him.

"What Guy diamond...?!" I asked trying not to snap on him.

"Are you okay?..." Guy diamond was worried about me.

Cooper, Biggie and Suki were worried about me a lot, I notice the look on their faces.

"How did it go?..." Cooper asked.

I sighed. "A little bit I'm still angry and mad at him. I don't wanna talk about it." I said to them.

They nodded in agreement.

( **Creek's POV).**

I felt so guilty for what I did...This is what I get...After I picked on Branch?...And sell them out over my freedom from that Bergen lady Chef! I could've save them instead of betraying them. He's right I'm a jerk, coward and sell the whole trolls to Chef to cook them.

Most of all I remember saving myself from being eaten.

( **Flashback** )

 _We are banned from Bergen town._

 _Chef grabbed me ready to eat me._

 _"Wait! Wait!" Before she could eat me suddenly a monster eat her and me and manage to use my hair to pull me out of the monster I can hear Chef being burned to death and screamed that her half face skin being burned from acid._

 _I cringed to see that. I pull myself off as I go in the air. And escape._

( **Flashback ends).**

And that's why I escaped.

I was trying to apologize and that why everyone didn't forgive me...

I should be in jail right now...

Suddenly one of the guards put me back to cell that I belong to.

Now...

 **Here you go everyone I'm just sad today because my friends are not here on the Wattpad. That's why I'm sad today ;-;. I'll update it if it cheers me up. ;-;**


	4. Authors Note

**Hello everyone sorry about waiting cause I'm going through saddness today that I miss my friend in the Wattpad and here won't come until two years. I miss her a lot.**

 **I feel depressed today.**

 ***sighs* I tried to have friends here but I don't.**

 **I'm trying.**

 **Sorry I kept crying in bed missing her a lot**

 **Two years**

 **It's hard to wait. ;-;**

 **I'm sad about misding her a lot.**

 **~Mariahdoby13**


	5. Takes a moment Sorry not sorry

**Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter again.**

 **(Normal POV).**

Poppy was picking berries in the baskets while the trolls sprays water on the gardens as they were harvesting berries.

For the Blueberry pie festival.

Branch went up to her with a smile.

"Hey Pops." Branch greeted his girlfriend, who turned and saw him.

"Hey Branch!" She greeted back while plucking berries.

"What's up?" She asked coming down the tree.

"I was gonna check if your okay? Since what happened to that incident that Creek came back, sorry if I bring that up?" Branch said apologetic.

Poppy still smiled.

"It's okay Branch." Poppy replied.

Branch smiled and sighed in relief.

"Okay, wanna go somewhere like a walk? Like seeing the gardens, flowers and bright irises and roses?" Poppy smiled brightly.

"Okay Branchie!" Poppy held his hand, as they walk.

Guy diamond saw them.

He gasped and squealed quietly.

"My ship is sailing!!!" Guy Diamond said giggling jumping excitedly.

Poppy and Branch were walking around the beautiful gardens, ponds.

Poppy grasped his hands tight seeing the beautiful gardens.

Seeing the beautiful flowers, Lilac, roses, forget me nots and tulips. 

"This is so beautiful..." Poppy said amazed, Branch smiled grasping her hand as they walk over the pond looking at their reflection. 

"Poppy, I was gonna give you something." Branch said,

"What is it?" Poppy asked. 

"It's a surprise, now close your eyes..." Branch told her as she did.

Poppy then close her eyes, she then felt something around her neck that Branch put it on her.

"Okay, open you eyes." 

Branch said smiling. 

As Poppy open her eyes. 

To see something wrapped around her neck.

Poppy gasped and smiled.

"It's beautiful." Poppy said.

"Do you like it?..."

"Yes I do." Poppy smiled.

Branch grasped her hands.

As Poppy blushed a bit. Holding each other looking at the beautiful day.

She rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes as Branch held her.

"You're sweet..." Poppy said.

Branch blushed a bit and smiled.

"You're beautiful." Branch replied.

Poppy smiled, snuggled deeply.

As they looked at the skies with clouds.

(Time skip).

Branch was busy helping Poppy by picking berries and blue berries for festival berry juice and pies.

They were picking as everyone making them.

Poppy was plucking one, and place it on the basket.

She comes down the ladder and takes the basket she notice Branch who is seeing Creek in chains by other guards.

"Hello Mate," Creek said in a calm tone.

Branch folded his arms in anger.

"What do you want?!!!" Branch asked as Poppy was beside him.

"I was going to say I'm sorry, That I Betray you all...I-"

"Stop!"

"But Branch-"

"I had enough of you! You betrayed us with a Bergen! And destroy everything!" Branch snapped. As the trolls looked at him.

"Look Branch, I know your upset please. I'm sorry for picking on you for 20 years ago I-" He was cut off by Branch punches him in the nose as he fell on his back

as he looked at his nose was red blood. He was shock that Branch actually hit him.

"Y-You hit me mate."

"That's for my girlfriend!" Branch said and kicked him on the chest making him groaned in pain clenching his bruised ribs.

Poppy gasped. "Branchie! Stop!"

"Branch please-"

He was cut off to Branch punching him beating him up suddenly the guards pulled Branch away.

Poppy steps in front of Creek. "Branch Stop please!" Branch was in rage walking to his bunker.

Poppy follows him to his bunker.

The snack pack was shocked and angry at times.

Creek gets up in pain. Seeing everyone walked away.

Creek sighed in disappointment as the guards taken away to his cell.

"There's gotta be something to tell him..." Creek then trying to tell a story or wrote letters that he was wrong.

Suddenly a purple troll with purple hair, tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, yellow T-shirt and blue skirt looking at him.

"Who is he?..."

 **Sorry if it's short I wrote it I hope you like it?**


	6. The mysterious purple troll

**Hello again everyone sorry if I haven't update this I was busy with other things. Cause I was deperessed today because I missed my friends who use to be here and Wattpad gone to soon.;-;**

 **I'm sorry writers block a lot to write stories.**

 **Here's the story again.**

 **Enjoy.**

The Next morning.

Poppy went up to Branch's bunker. She knocks the door.

"Branch...? Are you in there?"

Branch came in. Tired and angry at times.

"Yes...?"

"I just want to see you, if you're okay?"

"I'm fine, why are you asking me about?"

"Cause I'm worried about you a lot." Poppy said in worry.

Branch sighed that he gets up.

"I'm okay, I'm just mad so angry about Creek returning you know what he's up too."

"I know Branch, but he's locked up in a dungeon being in it with lots of guards." Poppy said.

"Now come on, get out the bunker for a while." Poppy said smiling.

Branch sighed rolled his eyes smiling.

"Okay, Okay Fine. I'm coming out." Branch got out of his bunker smiling.

Poppy smiled back. "Good."

He held her hands walking to the troll village.

Poppy looked at him.

"I was gonna hangout with you to lunch, to get your mind off of something." Poppy said smiling.

Holding hands a lot.

"Gees, you love holding my hand a lot do you?" Branch asked happily.

"Yes!" Poppy squeaked as Branch chuckled softly.

"Let's hangout! Together without Creek thing going in your head."

Poppy said smiling, hugging her boyfriend.

Branch chuckled a bit.

"Okay, Okay where are we going?"

Poppy thinks an idea.

"Let's go get ice cream on me!" Poppy said smiling, Branch smiled softly back. As Poppy takes him to the Ice cream polar

 **Meanwhile,**

A mysterious Purple troll with dark purple hair, green streak on the side bangs and blue eyes, wore a yellow shirt and blue skirt.

Looking at the cell was Creek lying in there thinking about the past he has done for two years.

He remembered that he was jerk to Branch a lot, taunting him, almost made Branch loosing his temper.

"This is all my fault...I should've not done this...Maybe I was a coward, a jerk, and betrayal..."

Creek said ashamed. Looking at his cell in the dungeon.

He remembers the flashback of selling the trolls out by sacrificed himself by selling the trolls to Chef.

" _So, In a way, you could say...I'm doing this for you."_

" _I'm selling you out..."_

 _"I do anything to take back what I did when I hand you over to bergens and sacrifice myself for you instead, I've returned to tell you all that I am very sorry."_

He remembers gets strangled by Poppy to tight to kill him.

He took her cowbell to attracts the trolls, he betray them because he wanted to live.

He saved himself from getting eaten by a monster he did not know what happened to Chef. But he was glad that she was gone for good. But for him he spent in the dungeon.

Creek pulled out a glass shard and cut his arm felt his arm burn but become numb.

"I did this, I deserve it..." He sighed.

"Don't cut yourself!"

Creek jumped a bit and looked at the female purple troll looking at him.

"Who are you what do you want?!!!"

"What's your name?..." The Purple Troll asked him.

As Creek began to reply back.

"My name is Creek. Who are you?!"

"I'm Jasmine," She introduce herself.

Creek never seen a purple troll with purple hair and green streaks

On her purple ponytail and bangs.

Jasmine looks at the him.

"Creek...I know how you feel..."

Creek's eyes widen.

"H-How d-do you know?!" He asked started to get nervous.

"I get it that blue troll, not even accepting it, I'm sorry about how you feel." Jasmine said as Creek felt soften.

"I know, he can't accept it that,"

Jasmine then thought an idea.

"I'll make the queen, change her mind!" Jasmine said with a smile.

"You would?..." Creek asked.

"Yes!" Jasmine held his hand though the cell.

Creek felt her hand grasped his.

Creek felt his cheeks flushed a bit.

"Uh Jasmine...?" Creek asked.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Y-You understand me...?" Creek asked.

"Yes I do I'm gonna make the guards released you."

"They can't...let me out..."

"I'll visit you! I'll visit you and make them released you I promise..." Jasmine said smiling grasping his hands.

Creek smiled softly.

Jasmine left suddenly.

"Jasmine! Wait!" Creek called as she looked at her back.

"Thank you." Creek said smiling.

Jasmine smiled softly hearing him.

"You're welcome," She said walking to her pod.

Creek sighed laying on the bed cell asleep. Thinking about Jasmine.

"I think I have feelings for her."

Creek said smiling and on second thought.

"Wait she's like a friend to me."

Creek thought of it.

As he lays on his bed asleep.

 **A/n**

 **Here it is I'm not done yet**

 **I was gonna update more of it I'll try.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own trolls.**

 **They belong to Dreamworks.**

 **I hope you like chapter 5.**

 **I'll try updating more of it.**


	7. Barry picking and a spark to us

**Hello everyone, sorry for waiting I have writers block sorry for waiting. I'm back happy belated birthday to my mom and my grandpa's birthday on the 17 happy early birthday to him!**

* * *

 **Let's continue the story.**

Next Morning.

Poppy and Branch picking berries that clear Branch's mind.

She picked good berries are ripe

For picking and making pies, drinks and any recipe for ingredients.

Poppy helps Branch picking more berries more, as she hums happily.

Branch picked up one as he pluck more berries.

Poppy was holding the basket of berries was planning something to help him.

"Hey Branch, You need help?" Poppy asked placing the basket went up to him.

"I'm good, Poppy. Why you asking?" He replied.

"I thought you needed some help?" Poppy said as she climbs up next to him with her hair lifted her up to beside him.

"Well, A little but no thank you Pops, I got it." Branch said smiling softly to her as she smirked as she went close to her face. Branch blushed. "Uh Poppy what are you doing...?!" He asked his face started to get reddish purple in his cheeks.

"Oh nothing, I thought you needed someone who company you a lot." She said as Branch blushes more a lot.

Poppy then all of the sudden jumps in his arms before he yelped loudly as he landed on his back on the ground. He groaned in pain, Poppy giggled a lot.

"Poppy! You almost got me hurt!" Branch whined.

"But it's worth it!" Poppy replied in a cute voice, Branch rolled his eyes he then said. "Yeah you do come here!" He kissed her as Poppy blushed madly before she kisses him back.

The snack pack were carrying the basket of berry picking for pies and juices.

"Oh boy! I hope I win!" Cooper exclaimed, as DJ Suki rolled her eyes playfully.

"No, I will win because I have the best berry juice that my special recipe." Smidge said smirking.

"No! I will win because i'm the winner of berry juices with glitter flaaavorr!" Guy Diamond said with his auto tune voice.

"No I am!" Smidge argued.

"No you weren't!" Guy Diamond stated.

"Yes, I do!" Smidge went close to his face.

"NO you weren't!"

"YES I DO!"

"Okay, Okay! Break it up!" DJ Suki was between them stopping the fight.

"It doesn't' matter who would win, let's all just have fun in the berry festival. Okay?!"

Smidge and Guy Diamond groaned and muttered quietly. "Understand?!"

"Fine,"

"Yes!"

DJ Suki smiled. "Good."

Jasmine was holding Creek's hand who started to get nervous and uncomfortable about why she was showing the trolls that he kind and gentle.

"Are you Sure about this, Jasmine?"

"I do! I just wanted the trolls to know that you a nice guy!" Jasmine said

"I don't know Jasmine, everyone knows that I've done something I regretted." Creek said sighing in regretful tone. Jasmine looked at him as she sighed placing both of her hands on his.

"Please don't feel bad to yourself everyone makes mistakes." She said.

"I promise, it gets better."

"You promise..?" He asked her.

"I promise," She said smiling. Creek then smiled softly to her back. As they embraced into a hug.

"Thank you Jasmine."

"You're welcome."

Poppy and the snack pack place berries on the basket as volunteers were helping them with berry harvesting.

A bright scarlet red troll with blue hair, blue eyes wore a blue and purple stripe summer dress, her hair was tied in a braid with a floppy hat with a sunflower in it. Her name is Scarlett helping Karma, Harper and Lulu with the berries by washing them with hose, spreading the water all over the berries.

Cooper got sprayed on dropping the basket.

"Ah! Hey!" Cooper cried as his fur got wet.

"Sorry!" Scarlett apologize them.

"No worries."

Jasmine went up to them with Creek picking berries. More and more.

Scarlett, Karma and the snack pack saw them.

"Hey there Jasmine, who's-" Karma gasped as the troll children pointed in fear at Creek.

"Creek!" Scarlett cried out as they ran and hides behind Cooper scared and screaming.

Smidge went up to him.

"Is he bothering you all?!" Smidge cracking her knuckles, ready to hit him. But Jasmine stops him. "Okay, let's not hit him."

"Why?! He done something before!" Smidge protested.

"You guys don't know anything about him!" Jasmine replied started to get upset. "You don't even know?! He betrayed the trolls by a bergen lady name Chef!" Smidge yelled in rage wanted to pounced on Creek, punching him and kicking him, but the snack pack trying to hold her down trying not to make it worse for everyone.

"You don't know why?!"

"Why what?!" Jasmine asked upsetly.

"He betrayed us! He sold us out! And did this to all of us!" Cooper said angry.

"I know, Because he can change somehow! Watch me!"

Jasmine said taking Creek away from the snack pack.

As Branch scoffed.

"Yeah, Right! She's helping him! What does he do betray us again?!" Branch said crossing his arms as everyone looked at him.

* * *

Jasmine was in a yellow dress, tied her hair on a bun to look nice for Creek.

She packed food for a picnic. She then looked at the mirror as she she looks vibrant in bright colors in yellow.

Since her mother said to her that love would come some day. She do miss her mother since a bergen took her and her grandma Rosiepuff is gone and her cousin is unknown somewhere.

She walks to the field that Creek was waiting for her he wore a nice button up white shirt and his yellow pants had laid the picnic blanket on the ground. Looking at the sunset.

Jasmine came up to him placing the picnic basket between them as sat next to him.

"Hey," She greeted smiling.

"Hey." Creek greeted back smiling back. Jasmine picked up the basket was berry pie that the trolls

Made for the festival coming up soon. Creek had glasses and pours it into the glasses.

"It's so beautiful out here." She said while sighing happily as she leaned against his shoulder.

Creek blushed lightly. "Indeed." He said.

They didn't notice the snack pack was watching them along with Branch and Poppy hiding in the bushes.

"I love stake outs! Hehehehe!" Guy Diamond said quietly giggling as Cooper, Biggie and DJ Suki shushes him.

"Sorry..." Guy Diamond.

"Branch, are you sure about this...?" Poppy asked quietly. Branch got his binoculars.

"I'm positive," Branch said looking through the binoculars.

Jasmine and Creek watched the sun setting turning to dark night sky.

"Creek...?" Jasmine said.

"Yea...?"

"Do you feel lonely?"

"Well...Sometimes...?" Creek said.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, I was Since...My mom was gone." Jasmine said try not to cry, Creek then lifted her chin up.

"Care to tell me...?" Jasmine sniffed trying to explain it. As the trolls were spying on them.

"Well, my mom is very nice to me. When I was young. Me and her always stargazing at night. Since she was taken by a Bergen, I was taken care by my grandma and grandpa."

"What's your grandpa and grandma's names?" Creek asked.

"They're names are Grandpa Oak and Grandma Rosiepuff." She said sniffling. Branch's jaw dropped hearing what she said about her grandparents.

"Branch's what's wrong...?" Poppy looked concerned about her boyfriend.

Branch kept walking far from them ignoring Poppy's calling his name. He was shock and speechless that he realized about Jasmine said what that means.

"I-Is...She my cousin...?" He thought

 **Dun dun dun!!!!! Uh oh Branch and Jasmine are related sorry for waiting I have writers block a lot so I'm here I'll have time updating it**

 **Thank you JPBake letting me use your Oc as a cameo for trolls I'll update more if I have time.**


	8. We are

**A/N**

 **Hello Everyone Sorry I haven't update this a long time I was busy with work I have in school and drawing and it's hard when you have stuff in school and things.**

 **And Happy early Halloween everyone!**

* * *

Branch was shock to hear that Jasmine was really his cousin.

Poppy went up to him trying to get her boyfriend attention

"She was related to me..." Branch said quietly.

"What...?!"

Branch then grabbed her shoulder's pulling her close causing her to yelp in surprise, Branch clenched his teeth his eyes were surprised in shock. "Don't you get it Poppy?! That troll was related to me! Because she said about my grandma!" Branch said in shock as the snack pack gasped in shock.

"Realization hits hard!" Guy diamond said in shock.

"Oh my gah..." Smidge.

Creek then lifted Jasmine's chin up slowly wiping her tears away as she sniffed before smiled softly at him. "Hey it's okay...I'm sorry for your loss." He said softly as Jasmine smiled softly.

Branch was confused...Wanted answers how?! His parents and grandma never told him about he had cousins or Had an aunt and uncle or a grandfather that his grandma didn't tell him before since she was taken by a Bergen.

"Can you tell me about your mother what's her name?" Creek asked lifting Jasmine's Head once more.

"Her name is Emily...She was a sweet troll a mother I would have...She always take care of me, I miss her...Grandma, grandpa and Auntie Rosemary..."

Branch's eyes widen to hear the name that was his mother. Creek lifted her chin up smiled softly leaning her face close to their lips.

"Creek..."

"Yes..." They were about to kiss before until. "STOP!" Branch gets out of the bushes ran up to them. They looked at him blushing lightly.

"W-Wha...?" Jasmine and Creek hold their hands while looking at Branch.

"Oh it's you Branch." Creek said greeted not amuse but mellow why branch was here.

"Why did you come here this evening?" Creek asked.

"Quick question how does she know my grandma a lot?! And my mother?!" Branch asked.

Jasmine looked at Branch. "What...?!

"What do you mean Branch?"

"That she's said having an aunt that has the name Rosemary."

"Yes, My mother Emily and her sister Rosemary." She said as Branch's eyes widen.

"Wait what did you say about the name Rosemary was your aunt? Because she's my mom." Jasmines eyes were widen realizing what it was for a long time.

"Wait...Are we...?"

Branch and Jasmine looked at each other.

"Are we related?..." Jasmine and Branch looked at each other, while Poppy, Creek and the snack pack watched them. "This means...We are...Cousins..." They said in the same time. Poppy's pink eyes were widen in shock while Smidge said. "Oh my gah!"

"Huh...What?!" Poppy asked in shock and her mind was blown. Creek was surprise to not know that.

Jasmine held Creek's hand.

"Well, Creek...Branch is my cousin."

Poppy was in shock. "Wait?! What?! How?!"

"She's my cousin..." Branch was astonished more. "I can't believe I found my long lost cousin." Jasmine said smiling a lot, felt tears formed in her eyes.

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

At night time in the hill. The hill monster was sleeping , after not until, he spat out something while it shots in the air while a scream was heard while before something landed on the mud.

The hill monster grunts as it goes back blending in.

Something gets up it's face covered in mud opened his or hers yellow eyes with red irises growls angrily before wiping the mud out of her or his face revealing was a Bergen with purple skin moles, crooked teeth has blue hair wearing a Chef coat. Who is covered in dirt while screaming in rage that while her screams were echoed through the forest.

"My plan it's ruined! All of the trolls! My hard work of being queen gone! I'll get those trolls the last thing I'll do and get that purple troll and that pink troll Poppy..." The Bergen said enraged snarling walking out of the mud in rage.

looking around lurking in the forest.

 **A/N**

 **Uh oh! Chef returned!**

 **I'm just gonna update this in November!**

 **And other sequels coming late 2018 or early 2019! I update my other ones I haven't update for a long time. Thank you for reading my stories.**


	9. Poppys Birthday pt 1

**sorry I haven't update this**

 **I was busy with school my computer my mom using it. But I'm here now just trying to edit stuff. Enjoy the story**

* * *

 **Meanwhile** **at the troll village.**

Poppy was sleeping in her own bed, not until she felt someone shaking her awake.

"Poppy...Poppy...Poppy time to get up." The voice said recognize before a blue hand rubbing her shoulders shaking her gently. Poppy groaned softly. She began to open her eyes to see her lover who is smiling softly to her giving her breakfast on a tray.

"Oh...Morning Branch," Poppy said while stretching her arms sitting up on her bed.

"Happy birthday love," Branch said as he smiled softly to her looking at her beautiful pink eyes to his ice blue eyes.

"Ah, Thank you Branchie!" She said before kissing his cheek as he chuckled.

"I just giving a delicious breakfast for you I hope you like it?" Branch asked bashfully. He place on her bed was strawberry pancakes

With whip cream that she always love. She takes a bite of it.

"This taste delicious! Thanks Branchie!" She said looking at him before kissing him on the cheek. Branch blushed a bit smiles softly to her. "Are you ready for surprise?" Branch asked before Poppy smiled brightly. "Yes! Branchie! I do!" She gets up getting dressed to her pink pajamas to her blue dress and brushed her hair to a ponytail creating it up.

"So how do I look?" Poppy asked before spinning her dress to show Branch.

"As beautiful as you are." He said with a awe, Poppy smiled softly and blushed lightly.

"Thank you." She said. Branch smiled looking at her smiling.

"I'm gonna show you something but it's a surprise." He said before takes her hand and showed her coming out of her pod.

* * *

Creek and Jasmine were spending much time together since she and Branch are related, she and him are helping the snack pack decorating everything for Poppy's birthday.

"There's something missing..." Biggie rubbing his chin, before Guy Diamond came up and shoots glitter from his butt who spray around the ballroom as it all shined.

"That's good! Guy Diamond!" DJ Suki said smiling.

"Thanks! I hope Poppy would love it for her birthday?"

"I bet she will." She replied.

Jasmine was painting a mural of blue colors and roses. Of Poppies, roses and daises with a paint brush smoothly as she accidentally bumps into the brush belongs to Creek's hand looking at her before Jasmine blushed lightly.

"Sorry..." She said shy looking away.

"It's okay, I know you don't mean it." Creek said with a smile. Jasmine blushed lighter with a hint of pink as Poppy's flamingo skin before smiled back softly.

"Ahem. Don't mean to interrupt you love birds. But we got work to do for Poppy." DJ Suki said while laughing, Jasmine and Creek blushed awkwardly and laughs.

"Right right right, lets get back to work." Jasmine said working on the mural.

Creek thought of something for her would she accept it.

He sighed before working on Queen Poppy's birthday.

" _There's something...I got to give her...But how?.._." Creek thought but have an idea in his head smiling.

Before he was going outside.

"Hey Creek, where are you going?" Cooper asked looking at him he turn to Cooper.

"Oh just getting stuff I'll be right back." Creek said before going outside, Cooper stood there before he shrugged.

Creek goes outside looking for something for Jasmine.

He thinks about her a lot.

" _What to find any jewelry?...but where?!"_ Creek thought as he kept looking around, placing the supplies down looking at saw a beautiful shiny diamond on the grassy ground. He pick it up and smiled and thought an idea.

He pick it up.

It was a beautiful clear diamond he held on his hand. Thinking he'll give it to her. Creek thinks of how Jasmine will love it.

He smiled thinking of her.

"I hope she loves it?" He said but got an idea going in his pod and began making something pulling out a a lace gold attach the diamond as a beautiful necklace.

He looked at as it shins by the light.

* * *

Branch was Showing Poppy something for her birthday was pastry shop was cake and ice cream.

"Wow, so much cake! I wonder what to find. But I it's hard to choose!" Poppy said excitedly, looking at every cake. Branch chuckled. "Yep anything you want cause your the birthday girl," He said. Poppy gasped seeing a cake that looks like a wedding cake with pink and white frosting and strawberries.

"Oh my goodness! Branch we got to have this! I love it!" Poppy said looking at it.

Branch looked at it. "Are you sure? It's big?" "Oh don't worry, I'm sure that Bridget could help me with it by carrying it or Chad or Todd!" She exclaimed happily jumping excitedly. Branch couldn't help but chuckle about his girlfriend jumping and giggling.

"Okay, ill cant argue with that." He said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**

Chef kept looking at the map finding the trolls around there.

She frustratedly yells in rage. Throwing destroying her pots and cooking book in rage.

Destroying yelling.

"My plan is ruined! Ruined by the scum trolls! I have everything to become queen! My feast is ruined! Everything ruined!" Chef falls on her knees sobbing and snarls in rage with her eyes angry.

"For this I'm gonna find those trolls and get them..." Chef said in rage. She then hears singing, she then look to see Bergens and Trolls working on decorations.

She saw Bridget and Gristle Jr. as King and Queen with the Bergens.

"Alright guys, lets put the streamers on the trees to make more decorated for Poppy's birthday! ASAP!" Gristle Exclaimed through the megaphone.

"No..." Chef was in shock that Bridget was already queen with her crown placing flowers on the tables and balloons.

Chef growls and yells in rage.

"No! No! Everything's! Ruined I'm suppose to be queen! No!" She then sees the trolls with the Bergens.

"I'll get those trolls...And be queen...You'll see..." Chef disappears in the woods.

and thought an idea.

"I'll go to the troll tree, and gets those trolls and I'm I'm the Queen!" She laughs evilly and smiled evilly.

 **Here's part one of Poppy's birthday. And oh no Chef's back. Sorry for not updating this. I have a lot of damn writers block. I'm gonna do part two of it soon as I get it there.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	10. Poppy’s birthday’s pt 2

**Hello Everyone Sorry I haven't update this. For a long time.**

 **Here it is. merry christmas**

* * *

The trolls got everything prepared for Poppy's Birthday.

Bridget got everything prepared for her friend Poppy.

Got the kitchen knife and forks for her.

And the trolls finished everything for Poppy's birthday.

King Peppy got streamers as the trolls wrapped them around the trees as the bergens are helping around placing the cake on the table.

Creek got a gift for Jasmine in a elegant blue velvet necklace box inside was a crystal beautiful diamond necklace, that he found earlier.

"I hope she's loves it?..." Creek thought looking at the velvet box. Thinking of Jasmine a lot, but he closed it before he sighed placing, close to his chest.

Cooper placed more of streamers tighter to make right.

Poppy and Branch were walking and talking but Branch began to tell her something her.

"Poppy, I want to show you something."

"What is it?" She asked as Branch began say.

"Close your eyes?" He asked as Poppy began to close eyes she felt Branch putting something around her neck.

"Okay, opened your eyes." She opened it to see down to see the beautiful necklace.

Poppy gasped happily, looking at Branch who smiled softly.

"Branch..."

"Happy birthday, Poppy. I got this diamond, it was my grandma's jewelry gems that she used to collect it when I was young. I hope you like it?"

He placed a hand at the back of his head awkwardly while blushing lightly.

Poppy looked at the neck lace before looking at him and hugged him tighter.

"I love it. Thank you." Branch then lifted her chin up looking at her beautiful magenta eyes to his ice blue eyes.

"You're welcome..." He then leaned to her face as their lips touched. After a minute he broke it as he cubbed her cheek.

"Let's go Poppy," He held her hand taking her to the party.

* * *

Creek was walking waiting for Jasmine who was helping the trolls.

He then had a feeling in his head was something that a purple Bergen came out of the bushes grabbing the trolls who panicked and tries to grab Jasmine.

Creek gasped dropping the box.

He placed the necklace to his hair ran to the table and began to say trying to get anyone's attention.

"Everyone!" Creek exclaimed as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Creek?" Guy diamond asked looking at him.

"I have a vision that Chef survive and return for revenge!" He said panicking.

The Bergens looked around to see nothing.

"Is this a joke?!" Groth asked annoyed. As the Bergens looked at him annoyed.

"Just like he was out of the monster!" He said as the resume their decorations for Poppy's birthday.

Creek felt his heart was in adrenaline to fast scared of what happens next what if Chef Really wants to come back and takes him and the trolls he was so worried a lot. Jasmine was concerned about what's wrong with him. Creek was anxious about what's gonna happened next he looked around to hear her voice in his head, sweating a lot.

Jasmine was concerned what's going on.

Poppy and Branch came in to see everyone's not here.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?" She looked around seeing nothing.

Then all of the sudden...

"Surprise!"

They all jumped out was the Bergens and trolls yelling. As Poppy jumped yelped in surprise.

"Happy birthday Poppy!" Bridget said cheerfully picking her up smiling.

"Oh thank you guys! I'm appreciated!"

"But that's not all Branch planned all of this for you." Guy diamond said smiling, she turn to see him while blushing awkwardly placing a hand on the back of his hand smiled softly.

"Yeah...It's all my idea for a surprise for your birthday." Branch said, Poppy smiled softly. "Thank you Branch,"

"No problem Poppy." Branch reply. Creek began to panicked more saying.

"Chef's everywhere, everyone needs to leave right now!" Creek exclaimed saying that all of the trolls panicked.

"People! People! Chef's not here!" King Peppy said.

"Yeah, Creek she's gone forever! and you're ruining Poppy's birthday!" Cooper said as the snack pack glaring at him. Jasmine was very confuse what's wrong with him.

"No! Please you need to believe me!" Creek cried.

"Just stop! Let's continue her birthday and have cake and we'll deal with him later." Branch said started to get annoyed.

"Yeah!" The snack pack said nodded walking away enjoying the party.

Creek was alone, that no one believe what's gonna happened next.

He sighed.

Jasmine looked at him sadly. Went up to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Before Creek looked at her.

Chef was in the forest walking saw Bergen town of Bergens were celebrating parties with them.

Chef sees Bridget and Gristle Jr in crowns celebrating birthday to Queen Poppy.

"I would've grab her trolls and get rid of that King Gristle! I am suppose to be queen! When I capture those trolls and get rid of King Gristle's place. I would be queen!"

She got her knives.

"Now to get Trollstice back..." She grinned evilly.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Chef's returning and that's not good!**

 **Sorry for waiting I had writer's block a lot.**

 **Here it is.**

 **And merry Christmas Everyone!️️️️️️️️ I might update this.**

 **Maybe later on but have a great Christmas**


	11. Oh no Chef’s back

**Hey Everyone, Sorry for waiting for months, I was deperessed becaus the were complaciated stuff in the wattpad, and other things that it's hard deal with when I'm sad ;-; Here's that chapter of this. I hope you like it. Heres Chapter 10.**

* * *

Creek was very worried about what would happened next that his vision that Chef was alive and was after the trolls and capture them again, he doesn't want to do the same mistake that he's done to the trolls and Bergens, what if Chef ambushed them into capturing and turning them into something to eat that she desired to turn into food.

Creek was in his bed dreaming something scary in his mind.

That he had a vision that Chef grabs him, he was struggling to get out of her grasp.

" _Times up Creek_!" Chef cackled evilly.

"No! Wait! Please I've changed! No! No! Nooooo!" Creek screamed for mercy as she placing him on her mouth but then darkness.

He gasped for air waking up covered in sweat breathing looking around at his pod was around in darkness at night looking around before he looked at the clock was two am in the morning.

He looked around to see nothing he was afraid of something might happened if Chef returns? she'll captures the trolls and him and eats them and almost broken a trust.

He was so sudden and sweating around.

"Creek...?" The voice asked was soft and soothing. He looked at the purple troll with blue hair looking at him with the expression of worries about him. It was Jasmine who was laying beside him, he suddenly hugged her tighter worried and sobbing uncomfortably quietly before she hugged him back rubbing his back gently trying to sooth him to calm him down a lot.

"It's okay, Creek...Nothing's bad."

"Nothing's bad?! Chef's coming to get everyone! I know she's coming!" Creek exclaimed grabbing her shoulder looking at her in fear. Jasmine looked at him that he was very worried and thinking about it.

"Are you having a nightmare?" She asked worried.

The tea kettle whistled as Jasmine took it off the stove and pour hot water on the two cups that inside are herbal tea packets. As she gave one to Creek who sat on the table with her.

"Tell, me what happened?" Jasmine asked sat with him on the table sipping tea, he sighed looking at her gently. "Well, I had a vision or nightmare of Chef returning to get trolls." He said. "I was trying to warn everyone that I have an vision, that Chef is coming to get all of us, and I don't want this to happened I already done a mistake to all of the trolls, by selling them out."

Jasmine's eyes blinked. "Why did you do that?..." She said softly.

Creek then sighed. "I was...Wrong all I wanted to not get eaten by trolls...But I messed it up by doing it. I know Poppy, Branch and the other trolls hate me for what I did..." He sighed softly looking at his cup before taking a sip of it gently.

Jasmine place her hand on his that he needed support.

"I'm sorry..To hear...You mean you saw something that you experience?" She asked as Creek sighed nodded.

"Creek..." Jasmine then grasped his hands touching it gently.

"Eveything will be okay, I promise..." She said as he sighed.

* * *

The Next day. Branch, Poppy and the trolls were having a discussion about Bergen town.

"Okay, everyone for Bergen town we can gathered stuff and supplies for Gristle and Bridget's wedding, anyone with ideas?"

Poppy asked as the trolls muttered looking at each other.

"Oh! We get them roses!" Keith exclaimed jumping.

"A wedding cake!" Cooper said.

"We can design her a wedding dress!" Satin said.

As Chenille nodded. "Yeah!"

Creek was meditating while sitting the mushroom.

Trying to breath and clear his mind.

"Breathe...Let it go...Don't worry about things..." He thought as he's imagine in his mind but he sees was a yellow with red irises looking down at the him and the trolls.

"Time's up Creek!" The voice said as the trolls panicked in fear as they were being grabbed by a large hand with long fingers as they were screaming.

"No! Please!" Creek trying to grab them and trying to saves them, but no use.

Branch went up to Creek who glares at him, who is saying he's a betrayer.

"This is your fault Creek!" Branch snapped at him in rage.

"N-No please, I was trying to save them! Please!" Creek was trying to explain.

Jasmine felt betrayed and upset at Creek.

"How could you Creek! I trusted you! And all of us trusted you!" Jasmine snapped at him with tears streaming down her eyes with her eyes narrowed.

"No! Please I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"You liar!" Poppy snapped. As the snack pack surrounded him.

"Monster!" Biggie said.

"Selfish!" Satin said.

"Sell out!" Branch yells in rage.

"No! Please! Please!" Creek cried in despair letting all the trolls down when Chef laughs evilly as her mouth opens eating them whole as everything went black.

"No! No! Noooo!"

Then...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Creek screamed loudly scrambled away falling off the mushroom gasping for air. Then he breathes panted grabbing his chest looking around.

Then his vision becomes real.

"I need to tell everyone!"

He ran to the troll village as fast as he could.

Meanwhile at Bergen town

Gristle and Bridget were just busy doing something.

But Chad and Todd went up to them.

"Your majesty, we found someone who was lurking in the forest." Chad said.

"Who is it Todd?" Gristle jr. asked.

"He's Todd I'm Chad. We found this woman, she's familiar who wanted trollstice again."

"Oh really, she really wanted trollstice again..." Gristle laying while opened his eyes widen in shock realizing, what he's saying.

"What who it is again?!"

"Well, it's the same female Bergen, who said about trollstice again we put her in chains."

"That's Chef! Put her in the dungeon! Send the trolls in! and send Queen Poppy!" Gristle jr. demanded as Chad and Todd nodded as they going out and tells the trolls to put her in the dungeon.

* * *

Poppy and Branch were setting up things as suddenly Creek ran fast and began to say.

"Everyone listen to me!"

"Oh no here's the troll who cried bergen." Smidge said rolling her eyes. As one of them laughs.

"I'm being serious! Believe me! Chef's coming!"

"Oh stop Creek, shes gone already shes been gone forever since you escape and she gets eaten by the hill monster." Branch said.

"No! She escape and coming to get and to eat us!"

Creek said before the trolls will resume they decoration suddenly Chad and Todd went up to Poppy and the trolls.

"Poppy, There's something, that Bridget and Gristle jr. Sends us to tell you."

"Okay, is it the wedding invatations that Bridget wanted me to help. Okay-"

"No its not like that they wanted us to tell that something, that the Chef lady returned." Chad said. As Poppy gasped as her eyes widen as the trolls began to panick and scream in fear.

"She's back!" Cooper screamed as the trolls were running around screaming and worried.

"I was right!, we need to get out of here!" Creek said as Todd denied. "No, she's already in the dungeon. And that's why he sends us to get you guys." He said.

"What are we gonna do?" Aspen asked in fear, Poppy looked at them then suddenly her eyes narrowed. "We could faace her interragation and face to face her asking her question why she's here." She said as the trolls began to cheer.

Branch then grabbed her hand. "Poppy wait, he can't face her what if she'll escape and capture us again?!" Branch asked in worry.

"We can't try were trolls, no troll left behind." She said as the trolls cheered more. At their beloved Queen.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello Eveybody Sorry for waiting a lot for months, Like I said; I had writer's block and deperesstion a lot.**

 **I hope you like this chapter? I was planning to make a storuy after I finished my story. and other stories.**

 **Thanks for reading. Don't worry I'll update more.**


	12. Interrogatation

**Hey Everybody, sorry I haven't update this for a while, since I've been busy and been stressful for me since, transported to schools. It was a stressful day for me but I'm ok.**

 **Let's Continue this story.**

* * *

Poppy and the others arrive to Bergen town.

They were right about what Creek warned everyone about Chef, coming back.

Jasmine was holding Creek close.

"You were right, Creek...We

should've listen to you..."

Cooper said worried.

"We are going to interrogate her why she's here!" Poppy said as they went up the castle.

To see King Gristle and Bridget waiting for them.

"Bridget!" Poppy ran up to her Bergen friend.

"Poppy!" Bridget picked her up. Hugging her tightly.

"We were worried about you guys, they caught Chef." She said.

"We know, and I'm so worried about you guys." Bridget's voice cracked.

"We're gonna find out why she return and then put her to dungeon!"

"I thought she was eaten by the hill monster?" Cooper asked in fear. As the snack pack hurdled in fear shaken.

"Wait, Wait, Wait! What If Chef plays a trick or a spell on us?!"

Branch asked while grab Poppy's shoulders looking at her in worry.

"Don't worry, Branch. Chad and Todd got her in a dungeon, Bridget and Gristle jr. told us that she is chained up, so she won't get out of there." Poppy said.

"So anyone with me to interrogate her?" Poppy asked as the snack pack huddled in fear.

"No way!" Satin said shaking.

"Y-Yeah...After she kidnapped us!" Chenille said scared hugging her twin.

"The girls are right! I'm scared of Chef too." Cooper said shaking, as Guy Diamond, Biggie, Fuzzbert, DJ Suki, And the fashion twins hurtled in the corner scared.

Except for Smidge, Poppy, Branch, And Creek and Jasmine are the only ones could handle interrogating Chef.

"I'm not afraid of her! I can't believe she came back." Smidge

Said before cracking her knuckles angry.

"After she tried to kidnap the trolls again with her dumb recipe?! Oh she's going down!"

She said her eyes were narrowed.

"I guess it's just me, Branch, Creek, Jasmine and Smidge to go in there." Poppy said.

"You guys you'll stay in there beside Gristle and Bridget got this. If something ore wrong Smidge, Chad and Todd got this." Poppy said. While going into the interrogation room, with Gristle and The trolls.

* * *

Chef was in shackles, and cuffed her so she won't escape.

Poppy climbs up with Gristle who helped lifted her up.

"Chef." Gristle said in stern voice looking at her. It's been two years she had been alive, but return in Bergen town.

"King Gristle." Chef said stern not angry still chained.

"I see your still royal married the scullery maid."

"Bridget, Is not a scullery maid you can't called her that. She is Queen now." Gristle said. "And you need to be nice to her."

Chef eyes narrowed.

"And For you Chef. Since you been doing trollstice all over. I realized the trolls are our friends.

Eating them to be happy. But I never ate a troll before. And Bridget never done it."

He said.

"And I wanted to be Queen. To take cover Bergen Town! I wanted to be As what my family found." She said.

"Why would you never wanted to be taking Trolls and turn them into dishes?" Poppy asked.

"Why you want to know?!" She growls at her making her flinched a bit.

"We want to know why you how did you survive?!" Creek said hissing at her.

"I thought you were already been eaten by that monster?!"

Creek hisses more as Jasmine hold his arm trying to calm him down.

"Even if that Monster Hill didn't have the taste of Bergens." Chef Hisses back as Poppy was between them.

"Enough!" Poppy snapped.

"This is too much!" Branch. "This Bergen And Troll fighting ends now!" Branch said more.

"You don't even know how my father, don't want to appreciate me!" Chef snapped.

As the trolls and Bergens looked at her.

"How do you know you don't have a father!"

"Yes I do." Chef said. "About my life. I wanted to have troll food to impress my dad for years."

Gristle looking at her not buying it.

"How?..."

"Tell us. Now." Branch said.

 **A/n**

 **sorry if its a short paragraph. I was getting ready for school and everything today and tomorrow I hope you like this chapter?**


End file.
